gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
List of Missions Phase 1 Missions Onion Alien Mission The mission starts with Joichiro Nishi telling everyone they are part of a TV Show an that they can win ten million yen if they kill the alien. Four of them then find, chase and kill the alien, then get killed by the alien's father, Masaru Kato having joined them then confronts the alien and gets send falling down a hill. Then Kei Kurono and Kei Kishimoto come across the carnage made by the father and Kurono then gets it to chase him, finding out all about the power the Basic Suit which allows him to continuously get away from it, until it finally catches up with him at the bottom of the same hill Kato fell down. Who rescues him in the nick of time, getting severely injured in the process, this pushes Kurono over the edge who gets back up to beat the shit out of the Onion Dad, who then gets captured and pinned to the ground by Nishi who after some arguments with Kurono sends it up, killing it and winning 3 points, ending the mission. Tanaka Alien Mission The mission starts with Kei Kurono being sent out right in front of the Shopping Tanaka Alien. It follows Kurono to the others where Joichiro Nishi shoots one of its young leading it to chase and kill Nishi. While Kato tries to stop it and manages to bear-hug the actual alien out of its Tanaka shell which then gets shot by Kurono. They then split up and Kato leaves behind Kurono since he doesn't have his suit. Kato and the others then faces of against a Flock of Tanaka's and they manage to kill all of them while only losing two of their number. Meanwhile two new hunters force Kurono to go into the lair of the remaining Tanaka aliens and he manages to escape and defeat them by blowing out the roof, floor and walls of the apartment building they were using. Then their Boss having survived the collapse kill one of them before attacking Kurono who manages to escape its grip and kill it as he falls from the sky. This ends the mission and he gets 38 points for all the aliens he killed while Kishimoto and new hunter Masanobu Hojo get 10 points each and Kato gets 5 points. Buddhist Temple Alien Mission Kill Kei Kurono Mission Shorty Alien Mission Dinosaur Alien Mission Ring Alien Mission Kill Tae Kojima Mission Oni Alien Mission Phase 2 Katastrophe Nurarihyon Alien Mission Italian Alien Mission Phase 3 Invasion Alien Ship Takeover Mission Destroy the Tower Mission Aspects of the missions Gathering Gantz brings over the hunters whenever he decides to have a mission, this shown thus far to be anywhere from a few days to a month from the previous mission. Along with the returning survivors from previous missions, there are usual recently deceased people added to their ranks. The only exception of this is when Gantz decided to punish Kurono, sending him on a hard mission on his own, and the final two missions. During the mission in Osaka when the only new people were the vampires who hung onto Gantz hunters to transfer in with them, Gantz just sending over his usual crew to help this other team. Their final mission was in Italy, helping another team, no new people were added,and you can see the vampires fighting in the background of the last mission The hunters sometimes feel a cold chill during the day of a mission, letting them know in advance there will be a mission that day. At other times, they are apparently given no warning at all, or don't notice it. In the room After everyone is gathered, music is played from a popular Japanese morning exercise show, with the accompanying text 'Your lives are now mine, you bastards', which appears to change depending on the personality of each individual black ball. Then the Gantz sphere opens, revealing three racks of equipment, and a naked man inside the ball hooked to machines. A side room with two vehicles and a pile of swords also unlocks at this time. Gantz never answers questions, tells them any of the rules, how to use the equipment, or any other information. They have to either figure things out on their own, or be told by hunters from previous missions. Gantz simply shows them a picture of one or two enemies, along with their nicknames he has given them, favorite sayings, and other useless information. These are never the bosses of the mission, with the exception of the Nurarihyon alien. He tells them he wants them to kill these aliens. After a time he determines fit, he sends people out, ready or not. On the mission Each hunter has a miniature explosive implanted in their brains that prevents them from wandering outside the designated area. If they reach the boundary it will begin to ring, and if they continue forward the explosion goes off. In addition, if they refuse to fight, as in the case of the Osaka mission, Gantz will even shrink the boundary in order to force the Hunters onto the target's location. Survivors If any of the hunters manage to survive the mission, they return to the room in perfect health, no matter how bad their injuries were. Gantz then tallies individual scores based on the number of aliens they have killed, and then allows them to leave the apartment. There is no definite evidence yet whether the number of points earned is affected by the equipment used, be it the type of gun or whether you had a suit on or not. Those who manage to accumulate 100 points are presented with the 100 point menu which list three choices: #You will be freed along with your memories erased #You will be given an extremely powerful weapon #You will be able to revive a human being from the memory In the event that the one-hour mission duration is reached without all targets being eliminated, all of a player's points are revoked, and his or her score goes back to zero (as happened to Kurono in the Chibi Seijin mission). They are free to do whatever they want between missions, as long as they do not bring attention towards Gantz. If he hears anyone talking about him or otherwise bringing unwanted attention towards him he may decide to make the device in their heads to explode without warning, or give them a warning buzz first. When Izumi was asking Kurono about Gantz, Kurono received a warning buzz. When the biker punk attempted to use one an x-gun in front of a lot of witnesses, his head was made to explode. He was previously allowed to use the x-gun to kill just one person, since there were no witnesses around. Additional information about Gantz Gantz appears to have the ability to do whatever he wishes. He taunts them upon arrival, gives them nicknames during the scoring along with a comment he finds amusing about them, can bring over animals as well as people instead of filtering them out, as in the case of a dog and a panda bear, and if pissed off at someone, can punish them. Following his return from the Temple mission, Kurono points a gun at Gantz, and threatens to shoot him, if he doesn't bring back his friends he had lost on that mission. In response to this, when its time for the next mission, Kurono is sent alone, on a mission rated as hard. He manages to survive, but one alien gets away. On his next mission, Gantz informs Kurono that if he does not achieve 15 points, he will be killed. Nishi has demonstrated that if you push Gantz in the ear, you can get him to reveal a list of all those who have died previously, as well as a countdown to what Nishi claims is the end of the world. Although it is still unclear what the origin of Gantz is, a factory has been discovered in Germany which is producing the spheres themselves. The purpose is still unknown, but Gantz is clearly man-made. Navigation